


That was the day I told him

by Kurosake (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kurosake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux wanted to tell karkat something important but when that goes down horribly sollux needs to find a new way to cope. But things may change to his favor in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This is a fan-fiction i do not own homestuck or the characters.
> 
> -there may be triggering things in the story read at your risk.
> 
> -i really never wrote dave or terezi before so i apologize now.

The day started as it always did me and karkat were close. We laid in his bed, under the covers. He was much shorter than me and his legs were intertwined with mine. His hands were between us held at his chest defensively. Even though as his best friend he trusted me , he seemed to always do this.  
His room was silent. It was on the third floor of his house. His room was neat other than the little mess of romcoms around the TV. It wasn't very big. There was a dresser by the door and movie posters on the doors of the closet.   
I looked back at the Short, chubby troll in front of me. His face was relaxed and had a little tint of red to it. With his hands against my stomach i could feel his heart as it beaded. Each note voided a little pain inside my mind.  
I finally pull away and headed for the stairs. I contemplated a lot leaving the room quietly. I tip toed down the stairs to not wake him. At the bottom of the stairs i looked back to listen for kk. I hear nothing and proceed to the kitchen. I decide to pull out cereal. I poured it into a bowl from a near by cabinet. I sat at the table.  
When karkat finally came down, a few hours had passed.   
"Kk, did you thleep well?" I greeted him. He grunted slightly at my lisp and turned to me.   
"Yea...guess I did, but I'm a bit tired still." He yawned slightly.  
"Ya it'th ten in the morning." I smiled slightly.  
Karkat took his own bowl and sat in a seat a bit further than me. He ate his cereal quietly. i sat and continued eating. I couldn't help but sit and admire him. His dirty blond hair fell gently in his face with each bite. His skin was pale and his eyes glowed a rosy red color. His shirt clung tightly to his body his fingers wrapped the spoon gently. His lips looked soft and had a nice pink to them. He was so beautiful like the rain that was falling to hydrate the life living on this rock they called Earth. Wait stop. I shook my head lightly.  
Karkat seemed to ignore me.   
After breakfast i washed our used dishes. Karkat was getting ready to go out when i finished and turned around.  
"Where you going?" i asked him strolling toward him.  
"To class, you seem to forget that i don't take online class," he said back to me.   
Well i do and i tend to forget what days he has school.  
"Oh ok. I have thomething to tell you firtht," my face started to burn and my mind played the scene that was going to happen like a broken record. He turned placing his jacket on his shoulders.  
"I think i really like you kk, i know we have been friendth thince like prethchool but i thtarted to thee uth diffrently," i looked up at him. he stood tense and silent. i could see the hesitation in his face.  
"Hey hey listen, I'm seriously grateful you think we would be perfect, but i don't like you like that. sorry," he proceeded to the door. My soul seemed crushed and i sat there and cried a little. Time passed by till i fell asleep with tear stains on my face and it appeared my cheeks were red and eyes bloodshot. When i glanced at a clock it read four thirty. He wasn't coming home tonight.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-bonding or am I just doing this because I love him and it hurts?

                                            I got up and slowly started to make dinner. I didn't care much to actually cook. My mind still played the scene over and over it was like it was being stung by bees. My gut was in flames and i still felt unable to breath. I still kept together. Karkat still wasn't home but i still did not want to cry. I don't want to accidentally cry when he was home. I love him with all my being but i still couldn't burden him with it.

  
                   I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal in it. I sat lazily on the couch and turned on the TV. when it turned on karkat's favorite movie was on, "Ten things I hate about you" classic chick flick. I felt a sting in my chest seeing it. i can't say why but it hurt bad. Might have been because it was a movie he had memorized word for word.  
  
                            After the movie ended the door opened up and karkat came bounding through the door. He didn't glance at me. He had a smile on his face and I'm sure his mind wasn't focussed on earlier when he left for class. I hadn't thought of making him dinner. oops.   
He went to his room after setting his stuff by the computer.   
  
                           We have this cat. karkat bought it a couple years ago when he was a kitten. We named him carmy. He is a carmel shade of brown. He's the nicest cat ever. But karkat almost dropped the backpack on him. He made a squeaky meow and ran off. Karkat just shut the door to his room but right before we made eye contact and i looked away and i heard the door click shut.  
  
                        A few more hours passed it was about ten o'clock and the smaller blond emerged from the bedroom and went to cook himself food.  
"Did you eat?." The cubby body looks over at me. i give him a small nod and he continues cooking for him self. He made his meal of what looked like chicken and some assorted soup. Looked like my miso soup. I really didn't care though. He sat him self next to me on the couch. Karkat seemed to be in a happy mood but i really didn't want to ask why. I glanced back at the TV and saw another of his favorite movies. "Titanic," I didn't really want to watch it with him but for some reason i couldn't move. The end was hard for me to watch. Thats how i felt. I felt like my love had died but not literally because he was sitting next to me sobbing for the fiftieth time of seeing the movie. I felt as if i was the one drowning deep in the water.  
  
                                I slowly got up and walk to my room. I couldn't tell if Karkat was watching me leave or not but he didn't call to me so i figured he was too busy trying to hide away his emotions so he could put back on his little angry face he always wore. I just shut my door softly and went to bed. I didn't hear a word from him till morning. things started to drop for the worst.I got up and slowly started to make dinner. I didn't care much to actually cook. My mind still played the scene over and over it was like it was being stung by bees. My gut was in flames and i still felt unable to breath. I still kept together. Karkat still wasn't home but i still did not want to cry. I don't want to accidentally cry when he was home. I love him with all my being but i still couldn't burden him with it.

  
                          I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal in it. I sat lazily on the couch and turned on the TV. when it turned on karkat's favorite movie was on, "Ten things I hate about you" classic chick flick. I felt a sting in my chest seeing it. i can't say why but it hurt bad. Might have been because it was a movie he had memorized word for word.  
  
                                After the movie ended the door opened up and karkat came bounding through the door. He didn't glance at me. He had a smile on his face and I'm sure his mind wasn't focussed on earlier when he left for class. I hadn't thought of making him dinner. oops.   
He went to his room after setting his stuff by the computer.   
  
                                     We have this cat. karkat bought it a couple years ago when he was a kitten. We named him carmy. He is a carmel shade of brown. He's the nicest cat ever. But karkat almost dropped the backpack on him. He made a squeaky meow and ran off. Karkat just shut the door to his room but right before we made eye contact and i looked away and i heard the door click shut.  
  
                              A few more hours passed it was about ten o'clock and the smaller blond emerged from the bedroom and went to cook himself food.

             "Did you eat?." The cubby body looks over at me. i give him a small nod and he continues cooking for him self. He made his meal of what looked like chicken and some assorted soup. Looked like my miso soup. I really didn't care though. He sat him self next to me on the couch. Karkat seemed to be in a happy mood but i really didn't want to ask why. I glanced back at the TV and saw another of his favorite movies. "Titanic," I didn't really want to watch it with him but for some reason i couldn't move. The end was hard for me to watch. Thats how i felt. I felt like my love had died but not literally because he was sitting next to me sobbing for the fiftieth time of seeing the movie. I felt as if i was the one drowning deep in the water.  
  
                                                     I slowly got up and walk to my room. I couldn't tell if Karkat was watching me leave or not but he didn't call to me so i figured he was too busy trying to hide away his emotions so he could put back on his little angry face he always wore. I just shut my door softly and went to bed. I didn't hear a word from him till morning. things started to drop for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long a lot has been going on like i have no computer at home or wifi. it is hard to pay for everything. lots of personal stuff has come up to. i will do my best to keep this story going. its far from over. i plan on uploading all i have done tonight. I am sorry i do not write long chapters.
> 
> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie


	3. chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealousy or envy? doesn't matter i hate her already.

                      Morning came and i woke to karkat talking to someone. I heard giggles from the living room. It was Tuesday so i assumed a friend was over. I figured they were going to class together.

                                    The front door shut. I went to the window and watched him and a female with a wicked grin and short hair get into his car. Through the windsheild i watched them kiss. I felt my heart sink and my stomach clenched tightly. I felt sick. I turned away contemplating possibilities. Stuff from friends do it all the time to hes dating her. That thought never left my mind. I walked to my bed and took one of meds. It should calm me down a bit. I have no reason to flip out.

                                                    I opened my laptop and started to log into the website that had all my homework. I started to do it with hope to forgetting karkat for a few hours. It didnt work of course. I shut the laptop and i let a sigh out irritated.

                                        I opened the door and Carmy looked up at me and quickly jumped up and scooted out of the way for me to walk through. I pass the carmel shaded cat and walked to the laundry room. Carmy followed me down the set of stairs. He continued to watch me as i picked out clothes.

                           "Muurowww" Carmy whined.

                     I looked down at him. Poor thing knows i was plaining to leave. I get dressed there and throw my old clothes in the washer. Then i pull them out. I had thought about this before but now is the time. I will have to move out before this jealousy gets out of hand.

                                               I lean over and pet the cat before taking my stuff back to the room that was karkat's. I set the stuff on the bed and i started to search for my things. The sooner the better. I thought. I had finally found everything and placed them on karkat's bed. I turned and decided i would have to look for some boxes and a job while i was out.

                                        I leave and Carmy whines till the door is shut and locked. I wonder off into town. I don't have a car so i mostly walk. It wasn't really far into town that i find a place to sit at. Its just a small bar. I walk in slowly. People are a great way to keep your mind off other people.

                                            I take a seat and buy a drink. I sit and think a bit. Karkat must be having fun. Wonder what they are doing after class. I shake my head not wanting to get to into those thoughts.   
I hear glass hit the table as someone sits by me. I look up to a blonde with mirrored shades on. Couldn't see his eyes. A smile spreads across his face.

  
    "Sup," he says to me.

  
"Hey," I respond sort of awkward. I take a second to look over at him. He's dressed casually and he doesn't seem wasted at this point.

  
       "You seem a little down, let this strider help ya out, whats happening to you? Seem a bit depressed," He smiles leaning over. I cant help but laugh at him.   
My only response is "relationships" which makes him nod in agreement.

                            The time at the bar lifted up my mood a bit. His name is Dave. We learned a lot about eachother. Both are gay and enjoy the taste of this crap when depressed. When we left the bar we were a bit buzzed off of the drinks and he took me to his house. For that night i had forgotten my feelings that ripped at my soul. I forgot the blood that ached out at the thought of karkat. For a night i was happy.v


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is a hard concept especially when your heart is in pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DaveSol cute stuff, and Karkat

I had awoken the next morning with blond hair in my face. Nothing more than a cuddle session seemed to happen last night, though my minds cloudy and on fire. I lightly press my face to the young mans head. His hair had the smell of Axe shampoo. It was a nice smell. We both seem to have taken our glasses off at least which makes me believe we weren't too smashed.

I attempt to sit up to reach for my phone but Dave switches to lay on his back which almost slides me on top of him. He doesn't wake yet. I feel a bit awkward leaning over him but when i move to get off him he wakes up as i almost look like my legs are spread apart and I'm about to sit on his hips. I look up and we make eye contact. I was a bit surprised to find out his eyes were a bright red color like the fire thats consuming my heart. He seemed to stare into mine hard but i couldn't read what he was thinking.

" um thorry i wath jutht getting up to check my phone," i explained quickly but staying calm. He smirked slightly

"Oh? Your wife gonna hunt me down? Well i got bad news, you can't kill this Strider," he smiled and i laughed a little.

"Dave i told you i was interested in a guy, but he rejected me, remember?" The blond seemed to frown understanding.

"Happens to the best of us, guess it can't be helped right?" He said reaching for my face and petting me reassuringly. He kept looking me in the eyes. Dave must like my mismatched eyes. I guess someone has too cuz they kind of bother me.

I finish getting up and grab my glasses placing them on the bridge of my nose. I look back down and grab my phone flipping it open. Four missed text and three missed calls all from Karkat. My head nearly spins me off course i have to sit down. I sit by Dave's feet. I open my phone to read the texts.

'HEY SOLLUX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ITS LIKE NINE IN THE EVENING!'

I sigh knowing these will get angry.

'ARE YOU IGNORING ME ON PURPOSE?DONT BE A CHILD ANWSER ME. YOUR STILL MY BEST FRIEND.'

I feel sick again and i want to cry but i hold it in. Dave just lays silently as my expression saddens.

'SOLLUX WHY IS YOUR SHIT ON MY BED? WHATS GOING ON? YOUR NOT DEAD ARE YOU?'

Shit. He went straight to that thought. I should go back and talk to him.

'SOLLUX? WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME YOU WON'T EVEN ANWSER? '

I close my phone and as it snaps shut i put my hands to my head.

Dave sits up. I look over at him and my tear filled eyes are hidden behind my glasses.

" Was that him textin ya?" He asks. I nod once shaking away my tears.

" He'th worried. I should head back home." I say getting up.

Dave watches me as i get my shoes on.

"Well it was fun if you need this guy again you are always welcomed to hunt me down" he smiles looking at me. His crimson eyes showing me he doesn't want to be alone.

"I don't have anything due monday. I'll meet you at the bar? We can hang out again," I watch his lips stretch into a smile.

"Sure how bout two? I don't do mornings." He said. I giggle softly.

"Alright two it ith. Thee you then Dave." I lisp with a smile. Then i take my leave.

I open my phone and i send Karkat a text. Then i start sprinting home.

'kk ii'm 2orry ii am on my way home now. Ii'll talk 2oon.'


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone feels pain that's what life is made from

I ran as fast as could back to karkat's and my home. It was not that far from Dave's place. Just a few blocks. I didn't mean to make him so worried. I slowly opened the door and walked in the shared home.

 

"Karkat?" I called out to him. He didn't answer me. I started to look around and he opened the door to his room and walked out. His face was red you couldn't tell if he was angry or was crying. It was possible he was both. He looked at me.

 

"Where the hell have you been, you nerdy asshole?" He half heartedly shouted at me. I stayed silent a moment. Maybe he was more upset than mad.

 

"I went out latht night with a friend and I thpent the night at hith houthe. I am thorry I didn't call or tetht you." It was true I was sorry, I didn't think he would be so upset. He laughed angrily.

 

"You went and spent the night at someone else's house? I have known you for a long time and last i checked you don't ever leave your room. What possessed you to do that this time? what made you ignore me and not answer when i am sitting here late wondering if you are dead or not?! " His voice cracked slightly. He was on the verge of tears and boy did i hate seeing him cry.

 

I looked at him then to the floor. My glasses slid down my nose a bit. "I'm thorry,KK. I dethided to go out and while I wath out I met thomeone, hith name is Dave, and we went for drinkth and I wathn't able to talk becauthe we were a bit tipthy."

 

I hated it when he over worried about me, but i was his only friend. we had been best bros since we met in grade-school.He scowled before hugging me. His arms are tightly wrapped under mine.

 

"Dave? I hope he isn't some super asshole dick that hurts you." He told me but all i thought was 'no that was your job.'

 

I reach over his arms and place my hands on his back. He smelled like sweet berries. I gently rubbed his back and buried my face in his hair. I spoke softly, telling him I was sorry and it would be ok. He finally pulled away after a few minutes and he looked up at me.

 

I offered him a small smile reminding myself not to show to much affection. Just that alone almost brings tears to my eyes.

 

He unlocked his arms and pushed me to the side. "Well don't make me freak. And clean your clothes up I have homework."

 

I did what he asked but couldn't help but wonder if that girl was coming over again.

 

I cleaned up my stuff and went to my room. I might as well do mine while i was here. I typed away on my computer for a few hours. I actually finished it. My online teacher will be surprised.

 

Tomorrow is monday, it will have been three years since me and Karkat decided to live together and it'll mark ten years since we first met.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when good things come bad ones surely follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bulling swearing

"Ow" is what i said when i hit the ground. A taller kid loomed over me with a smirk, her friends around her laughing. I was so thin that this chick could break me. I was almost afraid but i didn't show it. "Come on lispy, can't you see it's that time of day again?" The girl took my bag from me a dumped it onto the ground.

 

"No thtop it!" I yelled trying to reach for my things. She laughed. "You still sound stupid." Her smile never faded and she snatched my glasses. "And what freak wears glasses with two different color lenses?" She smiled wider her fangs showing.

 

"ooooh i see your eyes are different colors doesn't that make you special!" She bursted into laughter again. Next thing that happened is i saw a small rock smash into her forehead. When i looked behind me i saw an angry kid who was short and a bit chubby with another rock in his hand.

 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE HAS DONE NOTHING TOO YOU. HE JUST TRANSFERRED HERE." He shouted. The girl snapped my glasses in anger, threw the pieces at me and stormed off in the opposite direction. He came over to me and stood over me looking in the direction she walked off in. "Bitch" he whispered. He helped me pick up my things and scoop up what was left of my glasses....

 

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. There was the dream again. It's been ten years since we first met. huh, how time sure does fly by.   
I got up and headed into the hall way and went and knocked on karkat's door.

 

"Kk? Hey?" I opened the door and there was no answer. I look in the living room and still no sign of him. He must be at school. I concluded and sighed heavily. I made myself some breakfast and sat on the couch. I mostly celebrated these small milestones myself. I have wanted to enjoy them together but let's be honest it would be weird. We are only friends, that's all we will be as far as i see it.

 

I sighed lightly and picked up my phone. It had no missed messages. I shrugged and turned on the Tv. I'm not sure who i would expect to text me right now.

 

I ended up falling asleep after a few hours and when i woke the front door closed shut and i looked over to see Carmy great our visitor with a meow and it turned out to be Karkat.

 

"Ithn't it early for you to be home from thchool?" I asked him. He turned to me.

  
"My class got canceled." He stretched and set his bag on the table. He yawned a bit and headed for the fridge.

 

"It smells like french toast still " he commented which made me chuckle.

 

"Yea i gueth it doeth. You want me to make you thome?" He shook his head and started to make a sandwich.

 

"I'm not all that hungry."

  
"Oh?" I asked while retrieving my phone.

 

"Yea i ate a bit ago with.." I zoned a bit to read the message from Dave asking if we are still hanging out today. I message him back quickly telling him of course.

 

"You ate out with a friend?" I questioned with a smirk. It was starting to get easier to tease him about other relationship possibilities. He looked at me with his sandwich in hand, flipped me off and headed to his room.

 

"Yea nithe chat! Oh and i won't be home later." I shouted to him.

 

"Have fun" he says back to me.

  
There's still a dull pain in my chest. I chose to ignore it the best i could.

  
I grabbed some things and knocked on Karkat's door.

 

"Going out, i should be back tonight." I said. He didn't respond to me. I let out a breath and left the house and headed over to the bar to meet up with Dave again.

 

I walked into the bar and looked around and instead of seeing Dave right away I saw her. Suddenly ten years ago flashed through my head. Meeting my first and most horrible bully, Vriska.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends? strange but.... "oh Dave let'th rebuild thith plathe."

I haven't seen vriska in years, to be honest she still made the horror flashbacks unbearable. It wasn't the only time she bullied me. I ended up taking online classes to graduate highschool cuz she was a demon at the time. This time she seemed happy. Like not bully, asshole happy, just genuinely happy. Thats good and a part of me is happy for her. The only thing now to look for Dave before she notices.

 

Oh... Well i found Dave and he is talking to her. They are laughing... Well Captor suck it up.

I walk over to the table and wave nervously. I gave Dave a small smile. It took Vriska a moment to notice me. A smile came to her lips.

 

"Hey, lispy." "Sup." Vriska and Dave said at the same time. I had to laugh which also stopped me from cringing at her pet name.

 

"Not much KK locked himthelf in hith room thince he doethn't have clath. I planed to meet Dave here a few dayth ago and here i am." I pulled my hands up to my sides in a dramatic sort of way.

 

Vriska leaned over to Dave grinning evilly. "So your type is dorky kids who get bullied a lot." Dave said nothing as i flushed a little at her comment. I go to speak but i'm cut off.

 

"Vris shut the hell up, we aren't even dating. Leave me to handle the love caught by my sick beats, ok?"   
I looked at Dave and started to laugh which made Vriska join me.

 

Dave finally took my hand and walked off. We exited the bar and headed to a park by mine and Kartkat's house. I wasn't sure why we were going there but Dave seemed pretty quiet on our way.

 

When we get there he lets go of me and heads toward a tree and climbs it. He looks back at me with a smirk.  
"Captor get up here i have something to show you."

 

He disappeared in the branches and i followed after him and climbed up the tree. There stood an worn tree house. A smile appeared across my lips.

 

"What'th thith? Are we thuddenly five again?" He shook his head.

 

He looked around the small wooden room that was covered in tattered blankets and sheets. There were faded posters half hing on the wall and an old sound system.

 

"When i got into fights i would come here and cool off. Through some beats into the wind and relax." Dave said nostalgically.

 

I nodded silently. Then i looked around once more before looking at Dave.

 

"I bet we could fith it up and make it a thevret hang out or thoming. Plathe to come when life ith being a bitch. The view ith great too." I smiled and i saw him adjust to look at me in surprised before brushing it off.

  
"That would be cool, thanks dude."

 

We spent a couple weeks re-building it and repairing it. It looked good as new.   
Suddenly i felt really good about everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update! Its time for my crabbybees to go see a movie and bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More emotional sollux ahead. But can you blame him?
> 
> Im thinking this story may be a few more chapters. We will see. Still have to plan a party.

After i spent the few weeks with Dave, I finally returned back to mine and Karkat's place. 

When i walked in Karkat was sitting on the couch watching some movie again.   
I took my shoes of and walked toward the hall that led to my room. Carmy meowed up at me and tried to race me to the other side of the living room. Karkat looked up at me.   
"Welcome back, asshole. You were gone for weeks without a single text letting your best friend know you were ok...."

Best friend? I could laugh and cry. The point was to get you out of my head damn. Karkat had a hint of worry in his eyes.  
"Relath i wath helpin Dave re-build hith old tree houthe. Uth cool people need a plathe to hang." I snickered a bit. Karkat looked at his phone with a grumpy mumble of words i couldn't understand. I started down the hall to my room. 

"Sollux !" Karkat shouted at me. I turned on the balls of my feet to look at him. "Are you busy today?" He asked me. If i didn't know better...pfft right brain like that'll happen. I crossed my arms. 

"No why? What's up?" Karkat let out a sigh and stretched his arms a bit. Must have been binge watching romcoms again. "No one will go see this movie with me and you normally go with me anyways..."

There was sadness in his face. Did he think i was mad at him about the whole liking him thing? That was a while ago. I mean i am upset and my heart aches just hearing his name but i'm not mad. Plus he has that girl right? 

"What about your friendth at thchool did you athk them?" Ok be an asshole that will get you far. Karkat nodded. "Terezi said she didn't like romcoms and Gamzee said he had plans with Tavros." 

I sighed. I'm basically a back up but i'm stupid as hell and karkat's damn lap dog.   
"Yea thure whatever but i have to catch up on thome homework cuz i couldn't do it at Dave'th." 

He nodded towards me and went back to watching the TV. In the end i doubt my feeling will go completely away. I suppose feelings don't go away you just learn to live without that person.   
I'm going to see a romcom too boot. My life on the big screen, fucking fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly woke up the next morning and groaned. I promised to take karkat to that movie he wanted to see. I sigh and pull myself out of bed. Carmy greats me with a meow and runs after karkat, who just exited his room and headed for the kitchen.

I take some clothes and head into the bathroom. I start the shower and sigh. I honestly feel miserable today. It has been a while since i hung out with karkat but, i just dont feel up to anything. My mind wonders a bit and i think about how karkat was still hurting me. I still kinda like him even though i am starting to like dave as well. Ugh i hate this romance thing. 

I get out of the shower and get dressed heading back to my room to brush my hair. When i finish i exit and head toward the kitchen. Karkat had some cereal in hand and i grabs some of mine and join him at the table. We ate quietly for the first few minutes. 

"Kk don't we graduate next month too?" I asked him finding it hard to look him in the eyes.  
"Yea we do, why?" He looked straight at me with a curious look. I smile a bit. 

" we should have a party. Your friendth my friendth in our houthe with food and gameth and shit." It would be nice to just get everyone together and celebrate no more classes and boring assignments that screwed with our sleep schedule. He seemed to smile while he thought about. He must really like the idea.

"Yes lets have a party." He agreed.  
I laughed. "Tho what time ith that movie?"  
He looked a the clock on his phone.  
"'Bout an hour." 

I nodded slowly and went to make breakfast.  
I decided to make breakfast for the two of us. It has been a while since i last forced him to eat my cooking. I could feel him looking at me and i turn to him as he states "don't put too much sugar in the pancakes this time."   
I laugh a bit. "Awh come on kk thothe are the betht kind." He grumbled something that i could not hear.

I finished our food and brought him a plate. He smiled starting to eat them right away. "Thank god you listened to me this time, your cooking is good if its not smothered in honey and sugar." I playfully flip him off and make my plate happily adding honey and sugar to mine. "Quit whining and eat. You wanna thee your movie don't you?" He nodded and continued to eat his share. I sat at the table to eat mine. 

When we make it to the movies i buy our tickets against karkat's will and we sit in the middle of the theater. "You know this movie is going to be the best right? Its suppose to be a true story about some girl who ends up missing and this guy goes to the end of the world to find her.." Karkat was gonna tell me the whole story before it even started. He said it use to be a book or something. I started to drown out his words and look at the screen.

After the movie i sighed quietly. It was as bad as i expected but you'll never get me to admit that out loud. Still was heart breaking and personal in some spots but thats a good story for you.

The movie must have worn Karkat out since when we got home he was practically asleep on my shoulder. I carried him inside gently. I felt him cling to me for warmth and i had to stop and look at him a moment. 

He seems to be very comfortable since he never stirred when i walked him to his room. I set him in his bed and watched him cling to his pillow lightly. 

I left him alone till i made dinner. He didn't stay eating long till he shuffled back to his room to probably do school work.   
At least its almost over then graduation bash. Hmmm


End file.
